1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waterproof light-emitting-diode (LED) illuminating device, and more particularly to a waterproof, easy-to-assemble, and durable LED-illuminating device that includes an object and a plurality of LED lamps mounted on the object and is suitable for use as a signboard or a decorative lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional signboard 1, in which at least one lamp 2 is mounted to provide a light source to illuminate the signboard 1. The lamp 2 tends to burn out after being used over a long time, and is not easy to replace. Therefore, there are signboards with burned-out lamps here and there. Meanwhile, to increase the brightness and changes in colors of the signboard 1, tubular lamps filled with a certain type of inert gas have also been used in making the signboard 1. The tubular lamps must be sintered to form desired shapes or words before they can be connected to a power supply to emit light. The tubular lamp is bright enough but produces only mono-color light.
On the other hand, LED has the advantages of lower cost, less power consumption, and longer usable life as compared to the conventional lamps, and can therefore be advantageously used to make signboards. FIG. 2 shows a conventional manner of using LED's 3 as a light source to make a signboard. The LED's 3 are welded to a circuit board 4, which is then mounted in a box 5 with or without a colored cover. The box 5 is then used in making the signboard. It is very troublesome to make the signboard with LED's in the above-described manner, and the circuit board 4 and the arrangement of the LED's 3 must be designed according to customer-specified pictures or words. Therefore, the conventional signboard with LED's requires very high manufacturing cost.
Moreover, most of the conventional signboards with LED's installed outdoors are not waterproof, and must be moved indoors or turned out in a rainy day, or be additionally provided with external means to shield the signboards from rainwater. Therefore, the conventional signboards with LED's are not popular at least for the time being.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a waterproof LED-illuminating device to overcome the problems in the conventional illuminating signboards.